


All I Want For Christmas

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Paige/Seth Rollins, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if you wish hard enough, your dreams will come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/gifts).



> This took a totally different turn than I expected it to. Written as if came to me, so I hope you enjoy it, Moiself!

The last few days had been hectic in the Ambrose - Devitt household.

While work had somewhat tapered off at the garage Dean owned, all tune ups and tyre replacements finished up in time for a typically raucous Christmas party, the same could not be said for Mr.Devitt’s job at a local elementary school. Trying to get twenty eight children calmed down enough to write a letter to Santa was not easy; that had seen Fergal coming through the door and heading straight to the fridge for a cold beer. One morning, Dean and Fergal’s son, Cian, asked if Tinkerbell had used their shower.

“But there’s lotsa glitter in there, Daddy Dean!”

Dean hadn’t had the heart to tell him that the glitter came from Daddy Fergal’s late night attempt at making cards for his class at school. Instead he told Cian that it came from one of Santa’s elves who’d come to check that he’d been a good boy. Dean had never seen his son get ready for bed so quickly.

 

Christmas Eve soon arrived, and Finn and Dean had spent a large part of the day with an overly excited Cian. Dean had brought Cian out to the store, to pick up extra carrots for Santa’s reindeer, before swinging by the local bakery to pick up the mince pies Finn had ordered from Paige. Cian had all but run through the doors, full of excitement and almost knocked Paige’s husband, Seth over. 

“Hey sport!” smiled Seth, carefully putting a tray of cookies onto the counter before picking Cian up for a quick cuddle. “Hi, Unca Seff. SANTA’S COMING!”

“Really? And I suppose you’ve been a good boy all year, right?”

Cian’s smile lit up the shop. “Daddy Fergal says that I’ve been the bestest boy ever this year!” Dean could only smile as he watched Seth and Cian talk about who’d been the best boy this year, and if they’d get what they had asked Santa for.

“I asked for a new bike, and a Playstation 4 and a baby sister.” said Cian. Seth’s eyes widened. “A baby sister? Wow……” That was news to him, and by the look on Dean’s face, it was something they’d tried to talk Cian out of asking. “Daddy Dean said that Santa might not be able to give me a baby sister, but then Daddy Fergal said that it didn’t mean I couldn’t ask him.”

“That’s because Daddy Fergal is a pushover.” Dean came up behind Seth and ruffled his son’s mop of curls. “C’mon, half pint, we need to get these pies home and ready for Santa.”

 

The rest of the day had passed quickly as both Fergal and Dean tried to calm Cian down enough to get him to sleep. They’d snuggled up on the sofa with their son in the middle, drinking hot chocolate and watching ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’. Fergal had only just learned about it when he’d spent his first Christmas with Dean, and Dean had been horrified when he found out. Once Cian had come along, Dean insisted they sat down and watched it together, even though Cian was only three weeks old. It had become one of their family traditions, at the top of the list of their Christmas Eve activities. After that, it was time for Cian to set up the small tray of snacks for Santa and the reindeer; a glass of milk and a mince pie, and some carrots. A kiss goodnight from Daddy Dean, a quick cuddle and then it was Fergal’s turn to put a very excited four year old to bed.

And that was Dean’s cue to get the first of his surprise Christmas gifts ready………

 

It had taken the best part of half an hour to get Cian calmed down enough to finally get to sleep. Never an easy task at the best of times, but it was doubly hard when said four year old kept sighing and wondering if Santa was going to bring him the sister he’d asked for. As much as Fergal would have liked to have said yes, he knew that Cian was more than likely his and Dean’s only child. They’d given up trying after their fifth negative pregnancy test, instead deciding to leave it to chance. If it happened, it happened. All Fergal could tell his son was “We’ll see, son.”. By the time Cian had fallen asleep, the house was silent. That usually meant that Dean had managed to fall asleep on the sofa again. 

Fergal couldn’t have been more wrong. 

All of the lights were switched off, save the lights from the Christmas tree and the soft light from the candles that were over the fireplace. And in the middle of a scene straight from a Christmas card, sat Santa Dean, complete with a long white beard and a Santa suit. Fergal couldn’t hold back his grin, watching as ‘Santa’ patted his lap.

“Come and sit on my lap, young Fergal. You can tell me if you’ve been a good boy this year.”

“You dork.” laughed Fergal as he sat on Dean’s lap, reaching for Dean’s hand and holding it gently. “Better hope Ciano doesn’t wake up, otherwise you’re staying up with him for the rest of the night.” “He’ll be fine. Takes after his daddy, sleeps like a log.”

“At least he doesn’t snore like his daddy.” Dean tried to pout, and failed miserably.

“I do not snore. And if you say I do, then you won’t get the extra special Christmas present I brought you.” There was an unmistakable gleam in Dean’s eyes, one that said _I know something you don’t_. And if there was one thing that Fergal hated more than anything, it was being left out of the loop. “You’re up to something, Mr.Ambrose……..”

“Not before you tell me what you want for Christmas, young man.”

“I want a new iPhone, a big box of chocolates and a husband who doesn’t snore. Please and thank you, Santy.” Dean raised an eyebrow in warning. “Santa doesn’t like it when people lie to him, y’know.” “You make it too easy, love.” Dean smiled at his husband, reaching down to rummage around in the large sack of gifts that was propped against the armchair. It took a few moments, but he eventually managed to locate the exact gift he’d been looking for.

“It’s not an iPhone, or chocolates. And I can’t say it’ll stop me snoring, but I’m hoping it’s what you wanted anyway.” said Dean, handing a perfectly wrapped gift to Fergal. Fergal was half afraid to unwrap it, completely confused as to what Dean had given him. A few moments passed in silence, as Fergal tried to figure out what Dean had given him, and Dean was looking a tad nervous.

“It ain’t going to unwrap itself. Go on……..”

The sound of Fergal tearing through the paper filled the room for a moment, and he could feel Dean tremble gently as he sat on his lap. The paper soon revealed its secret…..and it left Fergal speechless. All Dean could do was ramble.

“I...I know we’d said we’d stop trying, but these things happen. Oh shit. You….you’re not happy about this……”

The positive pregnancy test dropped to the floor, landing on the rug with a small, muted thud.

“You’re right. I’m not happy. I’m thrilled!” whispered Fergal, a huge smile lighting up his face. His hand came to rest on Dean’s abdomen, and he leaned forward to kiss the man who’d given him the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
